Harry's Neighbor Totoro
by bunnyhoney1010
Summary: 3 year old Harry followed the strange white bunny-blob thing he thought he will see more of the animal not some nature sprit name Totoro.
1. Chapter 1

3 year old Harry Potter was scared. His auntie left him at a place called a park. At first Harry was very happy to go to the park his classmate told him it had a big playground just like the one in his school (nursery ) but only bigger and more cooler because we'll it had a firetruck !

But now the firetruck and the big playground doesn't seem as cool like before. There was nobody there and it was cold and dark.

His auntie have told him that the night is the worse part of the day for a little kid like him, because when the sun go to sleep and the moon come out to play monster ugly monsters come out looking for a tasty dinner. Monster like to eat little kids who are out pass their bed time or been a very naughty boy.

Harry just want to run back home back to his cupboard under the stairs and at least pretend sleep so he can trick the monsters that he is a good boy who sleep at his bedtime.

But Harry don't know the way back home. His Auntie took him in the car which he fell alseep in so he can't remember which way to go.

He quickly looked around seeing a small light in the woods. 'Maybe it's a monster' he thought in alarm. But the other side of him wanted to go. So Harry followed his heart walking into the forest.

Harry walked and walk until he trip on a branch. Harry cried out as his skin turn red and the same color liquid leak out. What did he do to get punish like this.

Harry thought back to the last time

he was punished no food for a week. After the week is gone his Aunt taught him a song that have stuck in his head ever since.

Bad boy , bad boy, what 'chu gonna do what you 'chu do when they come for you

He been told that who ever they was will take the bad boys and they most of the time they don't come back.

Harry try his best to think of the bright side. The firefly was flashing on and off like little stars in the sky. The birds and other little critters was cuddling up to each other for a peaceful night sleep. Harry smiled. At least they have a family.

The forest remind Harry of the story of Snow White. Snow White lived in a forest filled with cute looking birds and rabbits. He wonder if she lived in this forest, maybe he can warn her. He know how the mean queen trick her to a sleeping spell. If Harry can somehow tell her that the evil queen can find her and then he'll find the prince so he can protect her and they can live happily ever after!

Harry was a brave Knight he was going to save her ! Harry tried to stand up but slid back down. He can't help but to scream in pain. His knee hurt so bad. Where was . She will make her boo-boo go away ! was probably with her brother at a nice warm home with food like ham,apples,cookies. Harry mouth started to water he was very hungry he wished he have something to eat. If he was eat he could have enough to save Snow White now he can't ,he hope the prince can save her.

Maybe one of his friends can find him but they most likely too busy with their parents.

Harry now started to sob. He wish he had a family who will love him, it doesn't have to be a grown-up he was only a poor 3 year old who really can use a bathroom now. His auntie will be mad at him if he make an oopsie again.

Harry look up at the moon who was shining brightly. What time was it now ? He started to crawl around until he collapse near a tree a nap don't seem that bad now.

Harry woke up to feel someone was ticking him. Harry can't help but to giggle as he open one eye. It was a blob a white blob. He opened both eyes 'it have rabbit ears' he said to himself. Harry sat up . "Hello do you have a name, mine is Harry." The thing look back at him blankly.

"I guess you don't can I call you Rabbit.?"

' Rabbit' started to lean over at Harry. He started to giggle again. "That tickle." He giggled as Mr Blobby Rabbit tickle him one more time before hoping off .

"Wait for me !" Harry shouted crawl up to him .


	2. Chapter 2

It must be a big bush' Harry thought as he followed his new friend.

" Mr Blobby Rabbit where are we going?" He asked after a while

Mr Blobby Rabbit look back at him and blink before turning back.

Harry sigh but kept on going they moved on until Harry sees some type of light .

"Is that the exit?"

His friend only jump out . 'That must mean yes." Harry said as he hurried to the exit. At first he thought that it would be a short drop but to him it was a pretty big fall. He squeal until he fell on something soft and bouncy.

'And fluffy ' Harry added to himself as he lay on the thing. He open his eyes. " Mr Blobby Rabbit! " He called out as the thing he is siting on groan and breath in. Harry flew up and hit back on the thing fluffy body .

He tried to get a closer look. The thing looked like a raccoon it have a mixture of grey (gray) and black fur with a big nose and mouth. He figure out that the thing was sleeping because it's eyes are close.

Harry can't help but to giggle "It's so cute like a big teddy bear." He thought as he carefully get off.

The place he was in was shaped like a dome but instead of wood or Clay like any normal dome that you see on T.V this one was all natural meaning it was just leaves and branches.

"Mr Blobby Rabbit? Is this your dad."

He shook his head

"Mom"

Another no.

"Brother?"

His friend nod. "What's him name?" Harry asked,

No answer. Harry mumble something under his breath. "Then how do you call out to each other if you don't have a name?"

Rabbit roar or at least what seem like a roar it was more of a meow.

The bigger one open it eyes and roared back. Harry step back in fear .

His friend tried to push him over to his brother.

"Hello..." Harry said. "I'm Harry I know that you don't have a name but can I name you?" He tries to think of name he can't find a good one but eventually one hit is head .

"Totoro that's your name and your little brother must be Totoro jr." He said firmly.

Totoro roared

"The third?" He tried. As Totoro roared in approval.

"So if he is the third Who's Jr." Just as he said that another Totoro hoped in unlike his older brother and younger sibling fur he had a blue one .

Harry face brighten "So that's Jr. You guys seem so cool "

Harry mind quickly go back to his Auntie and Uncle. 'They don't like me very much ' he thought 'Maybe they don't miss me at all they most likely having a party right now '

He looked over at the 3 Totoro. "Can I be part of your family?" He asked. The three all roared. Harry smiled taking that as a yes.

After that Harry groan with hunger. He forgot he haven't ate in a while.

He blushed "Sorry to bother but do you have anything to eat I haven't ate anything for a long time."

Totoro the third went out and back with a bag. Harry opened it to find acorns, "Oh ?" He said as he try to bite one. "It's a bit to hard for me do you have any fruit. "

He ran out and came back with an Apple. Harry bit in to it savoring the juice that leak out. "Thank you" he said as he quickly finish his meal.

Totoro the first was taking another nap while Harry and the other two took their little sack to find more food.

Harry picked up another acorn placing it in the sack. He felt they were in some different place the woods look a lot more greener and more lively and the birds look different as well. But then again he was five years old maybe he just saw something wrong like when an old man waved at him and dissappear, or when he saw a cat turn in to an old lady. He tried to confront the lady about it but his Aunt pull him back. He shurg maybe he's in another town .

He didn't know he was now in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was 5 when he first met the catbus when he was walking around with the blue Totoro.

"Are we going to get more acorn?" He asked his new brother just kept on walking.

Harry did not like this game. It only been 2 years that he been in the Totoro Family and yet he still don't speak silences and roars. He really wish that he can understand his new brothers but then again Harry don't want to know how they sound like when they speak english. He have learned a lot from his new family such as a better way to plant and harvest plants and yummier ways to eat them.

His diet mostly is plants and maybe once in a while fish but that on special days such as his birthday or whenever he manage to do something right.

Harry sometime wonder what would have happened if the Totoro's never found him. 'Most likely starving in that old cupboard ' he thought

The two walked and walked and walked collecting acorn on the way. 'Maybe I'll get to meet more of them' he wonder why they 3 always try to stay together and try to keep away from other people. Do people take them away and put them to zoos ? Or they just plan to be anti-social all the time.

Once the acorn bag is full the blue Totoro started to climb the nearest tree. "Hey !" Harry called out . "Wait for me." He tried to jump up but quickly fall to the ground. Maybe his 2nd try is better. The boy quickly jump again missing the branch. Well third time the charm he tried one more time as he grip the branch pulling himself up.

Harry smiled looking at what was in front of him. 'No wonder he was in a rush to come here' what in front of him was some sick animals a raccoon beside that one was three little raccoon. Harry quickly grab his own bag of acorn handing it to the mother. "Hope you get better Mrs. Raccoon " he said softly as he jump down.

"You wanted to make sure they have enough food until the momma get better isn't that right blue Totoro? " He asked as his brother look away a thought come to Harry brain.

"Do you like her ? Do you have a crush on Mrs. Raccoon." His brother begin to walk even faster. Harry burst out laughing "you do you do have one ."

The blue Totoro roared as he lead Harry to a bus stop sitting on one of the bench. Harry jump on the bench kicking his leg up and down happy of the news he just found out.

"That's where you keep disappearing to." Harry said recalling the time that Blue Totoro keep going away. His brother roared.

"That's so sweet of you big brother you must be a very sweet person." He said out loud 'is Totoro even consider a person?' He said that last part to himself. The two sat waiting for the bus eventually today event that was filled with walking, jumping and helping was catching up to Harry as he felt all the energy draining away . Harry yawned "night " he said softly letting him in the land of sweet dream.

Harry felt a tug, in his hair when he woke up. "Is it morning already? " He asked rubbing his eyes looking up. It was a bus not like the same bus you see in your everyday life but it was alive and it had an cat head. On the top of the head was a sigh that says 'destination home'

Harry was amazed once again but then again he was amazed every day of his life. "Hello Mr. Catbus " he called out happily watching his brother walk in to the newly open door.

"Are you really going to take us back home?" He asked as he climb in . Inside was all made of fur which Harry now think this is how all cats inside are . "This is so cool!" He said as the cat run and run until it.

"You can fly too!" Harry shouted with glee enjoying the rough yet wonderful flight . "Wow I can see everything from here , this is how it must feel like to be a bird. " He said as the bus took the two back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sometime wished he had friends he was now 10 year old he turned 10 yesterday. His new family got him a big fish for his dinner he was very happy of course but sometime he wish he had some human friend to be with him.

His wish came true when some girl in pink fell on Totoro. The girl was much younger that he was maybe he was the same age when he first met his family. No just a bit older 4 or 5 maybe he was unsure. Harry hit in one of the small hole unsure how the girl will react to seeing his oldest. The girl was happy for some reason she was softly talking to Totoro. Who only roar softly back. Maybe this girl wasn't that bad he can talk with her for a bit. He climb on to his brother.

"Hello my name is Harry this is my big brother Totoro what's your name?" He asked softly.

The girl in pan had pig tails . Harry thought looking at the girl more closely.

"I'm May how old are you ?" She repiled

"Nice to meet you Mei I'm 10 year old ."

"Then why are you not at school like my big sister Satsuki ?"

"Well what do you think the school will do if they find out I don't have a mom or a dad they might sent me back to my Aunt and Uncle and they don't like me very much."

"Maybe papa will let you stay at our house you can be my big brother !" Mei said excitedly.

Harry shurg "I have my brothers I'm ok."

"But what your brothers?" Mei asked

"Well they are something called a spirt they protect the big tree here and make sure everyone in this place is ok and happy !"He said proudly

"Whoa that's so cool your brothers must be raccoon tree sprit superhero. !"

"You bet they are , they like to help birds , rabbits Farmer and everyone!"

"Do you want to go to my house I found some funny looking puff of dust maybe you can catch one ."

Harry thought about it for a moment he never really had a chance to go to a friend house for any reason his Aunt always told the parents of his classmate that he was a sickly child and always needed to be home at all time in case something bad happens to him and he needed to go to a hospital not that his Aunt ever took him to one. Maybe now because of his brothers he may have a chance of making a friend.

"Alright but I need to ask big brother first so they know that I went somewhere. " Harry said As he climb on to Totoro "Totoro can I go to my new friend Mei house she is very nice and I always wanted a friend so please?"

He gotten a soft roar in response , Harry is pretty sure that was a yes and grin "Thanks Totoro I'll be sure to be back before the sun goes to sleep."

He jump off. "He said yes let's go !" As he took the younger girl hand running pass the tree until they were in front of the big old tree that Totoro like to be around.

"So Where's your house?"

Mei pointed at the big one nearby "that one my papa still inside do you want to go meet him?"

"Sure why not."

It was now Mei turn to drag Harry inside the house . "Daddy I'm home and I bought a friend.!" She yelled out a muffled 'over here Mei !" Was the respond of the man of the house.

"Come On Harry !"

"Coming !'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya readers**

 **I have like really bad news, I'm not sure if I can do this anymore ... No matter how much I word it , it always come out wrong I have good idea's for this story so I'm ether going to**

 **A give it away**

 **b cut it like make it shoter like after 5 chapter it's done**

 **so Vote I guess**


End file.
